On The Other Side
by musicmaker08
Summary: Bella Swan lives in Brooklyn but attends the private Upper East Side school, Hewitt. Edward Cullen has been born into a life of luxury and attends school in the Upper East Side. When these two meet Bella lies about her life. Will Edward ever find out?
1. Chapter 1: Bella Mason?

**Summary**: Bella Swan is a shy, quiet girl from Brooklyn that doesn't seem to fit in with the rest of her fellow classmates at the Hewitt School for girls in the Upper East side. Edward Cullen was born into the life of the elite. He attends the Allen-Stevenson School for boys and has his life planned out. So what does a girl from Brooklyn have to do with an Upper East Side boy? Guess we're about to find out...

Disclamer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, I just use them as my minions. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

BPOV

I made it through my freshman year at the Hewitt School, so I think I can make through all the way. I always have to remind myself to keep the eye on the prize. If I didn't do this I would have already dropped out and attended public school here in Brooklyn.

And what is the prize you might ask? Yale University. The only reason I put up with snobby, uptight, rich girls. Ever since I was in 7th grade, I've wanted to be a writer. Wether it was for The New York Times or be an actual author, it's been my dream. Hence the reason I'm enrolled at Hewitt.

Apperantley, dreams come with a price tag. If Yale saw that I attended school at Hewitt, an elite school on the Upper east Side of New York, they'd be impressed and I'd have a much better chance of attending than if I were in public school.

It took Charlie, NYPD officer and my dad, much convincing to let me attend and pay for my expensinve education. He had to work over time to make a living for two and my attendance at Hewitt. But I knew it was all worth it because once I, hopefully, became a sucessful writer it would be my turn to take care of him.

Luckily, I, the 'poor' little girl from Brooklyn, was number one in my class and hoped to keep it that way until I graduated in three years. Which I know that is no problem because my schoolmates would rather sip martinis and Cosmos than study for another test. Their parents could bribe the college board into letting them in, no sweat. That's why I couldn't slack off even once and I had to work my ass off.

Walking down the street to catch the subway in my blue and white Hewitt uniform made me feel out of place. In fact even when I did arrive, I felt even more out of place. Every girl had the latest Gucci purse and the latest Tory Burch ballet flats, while I owned the same red and black plaid, Hot Topic messenger bag from freshman year and the same Charlotte Rousse black ballet flats.

Every girl ignored on me. They didn't know that I was from Brooklyn, because they didn't attempt to get to know me. It's safe to say that I've made no friends since freshman year. And I'm guessing that this year, sophomore year, is no different.

My only friend, Jacob Black lived in Montauk, Long Island. A good 2 and half hours from the city. They used to live in Queens but they hated the fact that the city was all noisy and cluttered so they moved the fishing village of Montauk where there was nothing but peace and quiet. And of course Charlie drags me out there to fish. I didn't complain, I got to see Jacob, so it was all good.

As I stepped of the subway and walked to the school, I saw the girls from Hewitt socializing with the boys of Allen-Stevenson on the steps of the Met. All those perfect, rich people with no worries looked like they belonged on the cover of magazines. I sighed to myself and decided to keep walking with my head down.

Just as I turned the block, I collided with something. Better yet someone. My clumsiness restrained me from keeping steady so I fell on my butt. The person had managed to kept steady and helped me up.

The person extended their hand and I took it. It was a strong and kind of rough, but smooth at the same time. As I looked up to see into the person's eyes for the first time I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

It was a boy, but not just any boy. It was Edward Cullen. He was a sophomore just like me. He went to the Allen-Stevenson School for boys. He was the son of the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen and interior desginer Esme Cullen.

I remember the first time I saw him, it was on the steps of the Met the first day of freshman year. I only saw him from far away but he looked like a god. He had bronze colored hair that complimented his piercing green eyes. He had an unblemished face and dazzling smile. The Allen-Stevenson uniform only made him more desirable and sort of mysterious. To say the least he had a classic, movie-star good looks. But of course, when I first saw him on the steps of the Met, he had been waiting for someone. His girlfriend, Tanya Denali. The perfect, tall, blonde, blue-eyed version of Megan Fox and the heiress of the Denali fortune.

I had fantasized about the idea of me being with Edward, but knew that would never happen. Not even in my dreams. We were too different. He came from caviar and wine, and I came from beer and pretzels. Why would he even waste his time talking to me?

"Are you ok? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down. I was just in a really big hurry." It was his deep, velvet voice filled that snapped me back into reality.

"No, umm, it's not your fault. I should learn to walk with my head up and be aware." I looked into his green eyes and blushed. He was even more perfect close-up.

Edward just kept looking at me as if he were trying to solve an impossible math problem.

"I've never seen you around. You go to Hewitt because of your uniform but I don't remember ever seeing you." He kept staring. _Of course you haven't. I'm a nobody._

"Umm, yeah. I've been going to Hewitt since freshman year, but I've always kept a low profile." I gave him a small smile.

"That's why. The majority of girls start at Pre-K or kindergarten. Do you live around here?" he asked.

Should I tell him the truth or lie? I'm sure Rosalie has never mentioned me, why would she? She probably doesn't know me. No one does.

"Uhh, yeah. I have an apartment at the Pierre Hotel. My parents live in the Hamptons while I attend school here." _Did I really just say that?_

"Oh, that's cool. Why have I never seen you at parties or clubs? Surely someone like you would go to those things." He looked at me with curiosity.

"Those events aren't really my thing. I prefer to walk through Central Park or visit museums than get wasted." _Well, that part was true._

"I see. You're like an old spirit inside a young body. In some ways I'm like that too." Just then his iPhone 4 started to beep. He opened it and rolled his eyes.

"I have to go, but it was really nice meeting you. I never formally introduced myself, I'm Edward Cullen." He put his hand out and waited for me to introduce myself.

If I told him my real name he would ask Tanya and then Tanya would look me up or something and tell him the truth. Then he would hate me. Forever.

I could use Bella. Everyone knew me as Isabella at school. But what about my last name?

I slowly went to shake his hand and looked all around me for an inspirational last name that sounded wealthy.

"I'm Bella, ummmm,-" Just then inspiration hit me. I saw a woman walking in the other side of the street, with a shirt that had a mechanical bull on it from the restaraunt Mason Dixon, which was located on the Lower East Side.

"I'm Bella Mason." I gave him a confident smile, proud of my quick save. Before I can fall further into the lie, I decided it was time to go.

"Listen, Edward. I really have to go to school. It was nice meeting you too." I dropped his hand, gave him a smile, and left.

He yelled after me. "BELLA! Maybe we can hang out soon?"

I didn't turn around. I pretended not to hear that and walked faster. I had a feeling that the more time I spent with him, the further the lie would go. I decided that I would never talk to Edward Cullen. That shouldn't be hard, right?

EPOV

Another year at Allen-Stevenson. You'd think that going to an elite school would be exciting, but after you've gone to that elite school since Pre-K, you forget and loose all excitement.

I sighed and rolled of my bed. I headed straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stepped into the shower and scrubbed myself to get rid of the alcohol, cigarette, sweat, and what other disgusting grime I had on me. I felt like shit this morning. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party last night, but my friends convinced me other wise. They said it was the last party of the summer and the pre-party before the real party of the year. It made sense at the time.

But now, I regret it 100%. My head was pounding and my body felt useless. It took me a good 45 minutes of showering to feel somewhat ok.

I stumbled out of the shower and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and looked at myself in the reflection of the mirror.

My eyes were bloodshot, my hair was sticking up all over the place, and my face was paler than usual. I groaned internally and opened the medicine cabinet to find some Visine for my bloodshot eyes. I ran a hand through my wild hair and somewhat managed to tame it.

Once I looked somewhat decent, I left the bathroom and went into my room to get changed.

I opened the closet doors to find my Allen-Stevenson uniform waiting for me and put it on. I grabbed my messenger bag for school and headed to the kitchen.

I lived in a 6 floor townhouse on 94th street. It had 12 rooms, indoor 50' lap pool with a jacuzzi, sauna, gym, spa, kitchen, elevators, and my very own entertainment room. The funny thing about living in a townhouse this big was, that only 3 people lived in here. My dad, my mom, and me. Oh, the irony.

As I neared the kitchen I saw my dad and mom were already being served breakfast by Sylvia, our housekeeper.

"Edward, darling, good morning!" My mom, Esme, was always cheery and happy at any time of day.

"Good morning, son. You look kind of sick. I bet that was some party last night. Sit down, and get some food in you." My dad, Carlisle, looked up from his newspaper and greeted me. He ordered Sylvia to get me food and took a seat next to him.

"So, are you ready for your first day of school?" My mom took a sip of her coffee and stared at me with her green eyes.

I lot of people said I looked more like her than my dad. Esme had the same bronze colored hair as I did and the same green eyes. What I got from Carlisle was his height, calm demenor (though his is way calmer than mine) and I guess a strong, sturdy body, if that counts. The rest I got from Esme. Good thing too, because if I got Esme's curves there would be some serious issues.

My dad had blue eyes and blonde hair. He was a bit taller than me, standing at height of 6'1 while I was 6'0. Every time my dad would walk into a room full of women, they would all drool. It was kind of pathetic, but it didn't phase him or my mom. They were used to it. The same thing would happen to Esme when she walks into a room. My mom and dad had me at a young age and that's why they looked so young.

"Umm, I guess. I mean, sophomore year isn't that big of a deal. There's nothing to look forward to." I said, answering my mom's earlier question.

"Well, you have your junior year to look forward too." My dad said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Yes, a whole year to look forward to college essays, SAT's, and bunch of other tests." I poked my breakfast with my fork and let out a deep sigh.

"Now, Edward, you know what you're father means. Besides, think of your sophomore year as your last year to 'slack off', and I use that term very loosely. Next year the stakes are high, and your future depends on it." Esme was serious now and looked at me.

"You're right, mom. I, uhhh, have to get to school. I'll see you all later." I really wanted to get out of there. If I heard the_ 'your future is coming soon, and you better be prepared for it' _'speech again, I was going to explode.

On my way out I grabbed my phone and checked it. I had gotten 3 text messages from my best friends Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty, and one from my girlfriend Tanya Denali.

I read Jasper's first:

_Where are you? School's about to start and you said you'd be here at the steps. -J.W_

I scrolled down to see Emmett's message:

_ Dude! Me and Jazz are waiting here with Rosalie and Tanya. And honestly, your girlfriend is getting pissy. -E.M_

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's message. An impatient Emmett and Tanya were both really annoying.

And lastly, I opened Tanya's message:

_Edward, where are you? We've been waiting here all morning. If you don't show up to school, I will come to your house and pull you out myself. -T.D_

I sighed and put my phone away. Why did I even date Tanya Denali?

Oh, yeah because I was the 'magnificent' son of Dr. Carlisle and Interior Designer Esme and I was an athlete, top of my class, and musically talented. And she was Tanya Denali. The beautiful, up-coming model, and heiress to the Denali fortune. We were meant to be together. Or so everyone expects us to be.

Sure, Tanya was beautiful but I never felt any real chemistry with her. She liked to be the center of attention as to were I liked to be more laid-back and observe. But if you ask Tanya, we couldn't be any more in love. The problem was I viewed her more like a friend than a soulmate. But it made everyone happy to see us together. We were the 'perfect' couple.

I was so deep in my thoughts that as I rounded the corner to head to the Met, I collided against a small body. The hangover was starting to wear off so I luckily regained balance, but the person I bumped into didn't have the same luck.

I looked to see that I bumped into a brown-haired girl wearing a Hewitt uniform. I extended my hand to help her up. She was hesitant at first, but took it.

When her eyes looked into mine, I froze. I felt like time had stopped. Her beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes bored into mine.

I had never seen her before in the Hewitt School and I knew pretty much every girl in that school because of either parties, charity events, or they hung out with Tanya. And even if I did see her before, I would have surely remembered. Trust me.

This girl had beautiful waves of brown hair. Her creamy skin made her brown eyes and red lips pop. She looked so innocent but there was a feeling of mystery that you got. She was about a half a head shorter than I was and was one of the most beautiful girls, if not the most beautiful, girl I had ever seen.

I stopped staring at her and asked her if she was ok.

"Are you ok? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down. I was just in a really big hurry." I tried to keep my voice smooth and under control so I didn't seem too anxious.

"No, umm, it's not your fault. I should learn to walk with my head up and be aware." Her voice was quiet and soft. She once again made eye contact and a small blush covered her cheeks.

I kept looking at her and became frustrated. Why hadn't I ever seen her? I mean the Hewitt school had only 550 girls and the majority liked to be at parties and stuff.

"I've never seen you around. You go to Hewitt because of your uniform but I don't remember seeing you."

"Umm, yeah. I've been going to Hewitt since freshman year, but I've always kept a low profile." She gave me small smile.

"That's why. The majority of girls start at Pre-K or kindergarten. Do you live around here?" I asked genuinely, but I felt like an interrogator.

She seemed to be thinking about where she lived. As if she forgot.

"Uhh, yeah. I have an apartment at the Pierre Hotel. My parents live in the Hamptons while I attend school here." She seemed unsure of this while she said it. Maybe she was thinking of something else or was shy.

"Oh, that's cool. Why have I never seen you at parties or clubs? Surely someone like you would go to those things." I looked at her curiosly as she answered.

"Those events aren't really my thing. I prefer to walk through Central Park or visit museums than get wasted." Interesting. I expected her to say 'I do party, I just don't go to the same parties you attend.' That's what any other teenage girl would have said. What teenage girl doesn't like to party? But she was different. She wasn't like Tanya or Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. She looked like she was simple. That a quiet picnic would make her day, instead of a full-blown out party.

"I see. You're like an old spirit inside a young body. In some ways I'm like that too." That sounded a little too much like Grandpa Cullen, but it was true.

Just then my phone started to beep again. With another text message from Tanya, again.

_Edward Cullen, I see you talking to some skank instead of being with me, your girlfriend. -T.D_

I looked over the girl's head to find Tanya at the top of the Met's steps glaring daggers at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go, but it was really nice meeting you. I never formally introduced myself, I'm Edward Cullen." I put my hand out so she could shake it but she hesitated. Was that too business-y?

She suddenly became alarmed. She looked all over the place as if she were looking for something.

"I'm Bella, ummmm,-"

I waited for her to say her last name. She ever so slowly raised her hand from her side to shake mine.

"I'm Bella Mason." She said quickly and proudly.

I've never heard the name 'Mason' thrown around with the Upper East Sider, but then again she said she was low profile then her family must be too.

"Listen, Edward. I really have to go to school. It was nice meeting you too." She said quickly and then dropped my hand. She must have been late for something because she bolted.

I was just going to leave it at that, but I wanted to spend more time with her to get to know her. I didn't know why, but something about her pulled me in.

"BELLA! Maybe we can hang out soon?" I yelled after her, but the loud noises of the city street drowned out my voice. I watched her retreating back until she was fully out of view. I smiled to myself hoping I would be hanging out with Bella Mason, very soon._

_Bella Mason, huh? All this time I thought she was Bella Swan. Uh-Oh, what has Bella gotten herself into?...Comment please._


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. But I use them for my personal enjoyment and yours.

Chapter 2: The Game

BPOV

What force in the world told me to lie to Edward Cullen about my life? I wasn't ashamed of being from Brooklyn, but I also didn't want Edward to look down on me.

I wasn't saying that Edward was that 'snobby, rich' person, I barely knew him, but he hung out with Tanya Denali and let me tell you, the girl looked down on everyone, even her own 'posse'. And doesn't the people one hangs out with, define that person?

I felt like screaming. But why should I? I mean, it's not like I'm going to actually hang out with Edward. He probably yelled that to make me feel better for saying that he'd never seen me. If he knew who I really was, he'd regret it. I know it. Because all the Upper East Siders were the same.

Once I had arrived at Hewitt, I followed all the girls to orientation. Great, another boring lecture on how it was a pleasure to welcome everyone back and how it was a new year of opportunities, and blah blah.

I sunk into my seat and crossed my arms. As I prepared to get lost in my thoughts, a small voice broke through.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" It was a small girl with spiky-black hair. She had pixie-like feautres and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Ummm, no. You can sit here if you want." I was in a daze. I had never seen this girl before. Because if she did go here she would have wanted to sit with all the other girls who wore Gucci.

"I'm Alice Brandon. I just transferred here from the Ross School in East Hampton." She did seem like the typical rich kid, but just in her appearance. She wore the same Hewitt uniform but had a Dolce & Gabbana bag and wore gold, Valentinoo flats. But when I saw her she didn't seem to examine me and notice what kind of labels I was wearing, she looked me genuinely in the eye.

"I'm Bella Swan." Hey, look I didn't lie about my name.

"It's nice to meet you. So how long have you been going to Hewitt?" she asked.

"Since last year."

"So you haven't gone here your whole life?" She asked curiously.

"Umm, no. Before I went here I went to school in Brooklyn." I waited for her to run away from me. I waited for her to to frown and give me the cold shoulder and ignore me completely. Silently regretting why she had even talked to me. But she didn't do any of that.

Her smile was still there.

"Brooklyn, huh? I went to this underground rock club in Brooklyn last week, it was amazing! I hate being stuffed in the Upper East Side, where nothing intresting happens. I love going to Brooklyn and Queens to see what kind of adventures I can find." Her eyes widened as she talked.

"I think you're the first Upper East Sider to ever admit this. I'm happy you enjoy the many boroughs of New York City." I began to get into the conversation.

"Totally. Way better than being at some uptight party. Maybe you can show me around some time?" She asked hopefully.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Anytime."

"I'm glad I met you Bella, and not some other superficial girl. I can't stand that. I feel like we are going to be the best of friends!" She began bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I feel that too, Alice." Wow, maybe sophomore year would be the start of something new. In one morning I had actually talked to Edward Cullen, and made a friend.

EPOV

"Why were you talking to that nobody?" Tanya sneered at me while glaring daggers.

"Tanya, relax. I bumped into her accidently and then I apologized." I didn't want to put up with her this morning.

"That was a really long apology."

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. "Her and I started talking. I'd never seen her before, so I introduced myself. It's called being friendly."

"No, it's called 'flirting with my boyfriend'. I saw the way she looked at you, like you were something to eat." She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I don't want to make a scene. Just let it go. You're plenty friendly with other guys and I don't interrogate you. Just let it go." Behind Tanya I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper rolling their eyes at the pointless argument Tanya was having with me.

"I'll let it go You're right you were just being friendly because you probably felt bad for her." She smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes at her and waited for a response.

"What I'm saying is that no one socializes with her. No one even talks to her. She's like an outcast. No one knows anything about her." She gave me a triumphant smile and stared at me.

"That's because everyone is so self-centered and superficial about themselves that they don't even make an attempt. I bet you don't even know her name." I was furious with Tanya. How can she say those things about Bella, when she didn't even know her.

"And you do? Tell me Edward. Since when do you care about one girl you've never seen in a whole year?" All traces of smugness were gone and were replaced with irritability.

"Tanya, the world doesn't revolve around you and your friends, and your parties. You ever think there are people out there beyond our social group that are worth getting to know? I don't have time for this, I have to get to school. Oh and by the way her name is Bella Mason." With that I left furiously. I heard Emmett kiss Rosalie goodbye while Jasper got up and followed me.

"Wow, little Eddy finally got a back bone." Emmett smiled as he caught up to us.

"Shut up, Emmett." I was still frenzied from the argument.

"Chill, Edward." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I started to calm down. Jasper had that effect on people.

"I know. I'm sorry, Emmett. It's just that sometimes Tanya can be such a bitch. She's usually tolerable, but times like today..." I let the thought linger. Emmett and Jasper knew what I was talking about. On a daily basis they knew what the Hewitt girls were like.

"Emmett, you're lucky you have Rose. She's like the most laid-back girl we hang out with. And she doesn't put up with Tanya's bullshit." I ran a hand through my hair and let out a deep sigh.

"Edward, you know you're not alone." Jasper gave me an apolegtic smile. Jasper dated Tanya's best friend, Maria Casillas. Maria and Tanya were always together. So, of course, Maria was the carbon-copy of Tanya in ways that they thought they were above everyone else.

Maria was the daughter of oil tycoon, Roberto Casillas. They used to live in Spain, but came to the US when Maria was only 5. She had long black hair, tan skin, and wide, dark brown eyes. Jasper knew that Maria hooked up with other guys, and sometimes girls, behind his back but he honestly didn't care.

He dated, more like put up, with Maria for the same reason I dated Tanya. To make everyone else happy and live up to their expectations. Yeah, that sounds ridiculous, but not the Upper East Siders. When we're born we're sort of paired up. Kind of like an arranged marriage. People expect you to be with that person and they eventually get married. It's good for both of the family names and the wealth is split evenly. Outsiders were rarely let in.

I looked at Jasper and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Jazz. I know I sound like a PMSing teenage girl, but sometimes I just can't deal with it."

"But you have to. Let's get to orientaion before we're late." Jasper, Emmett, and I got to Allen-Stevenson and made it just in time to hear the headmaster make is annual speech.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was from Jasper.

_Maria just texted me. She wants to know if me, you and Tanya want to go to Session 73 tonight. -J.W_

Even though Jasper was right next to me, we couldn't talk during orientaion, so we opted to text.

_I don't know. I partied too much last night. I'm not sure I have energy left over. -E.C _

He shrugged next to me and nodded.

_You're right. Maybe we should chill at my place tonight after soccer practice. That sound good? -J.W_

_Yeah, that sounds good. -E.C_

Just then the headmaster dismissed us and we went to our classes. During the day I found myself thinking about Bella as it went by. I couldn't get her smile, her eyes, her entire face out of my head.

At one point while I was in Chemistry I subconsiously wrote her name and mine on the first page of my Chem notebook. It wasn't until when the bell rang that I realized when I was doing and I tore the page out of my notebook and tossed it in the trash.

When the day finally came to an end I met Emmett and Jasper outside of school.

"So soccer practice was cancelled, but if you want to we can kick the ball around Central Park." Emmett said.

Jasper shrugged and I agreed.

When we got to Central Park, we just passed the ball around. It was pretty boring, that is until Emmett got a text from Rose asking where he was. He told her that we were playing soccer at Central Park. Then she asked if it was ok if she and two other friends she'd met today could come over.

Since Emmett could never deny Rosalie, he agreed. Immediately, Jasper and I lashed out on him.

"Emmett, this is supposed to be our guy time. We hang out with those prissy girls everyday. I think two hours without them is what we deserve." I argued.

"Edward, don't get your big girl panties in a bunch. Rosalie said that one of the girls was knew so we've never met her and the other girl was a quiet girl she'd never talked to until this year. So they aren't the girls we hang out with." Emmett said triumphantly.

"Yeah, but what if they're like the girls we hang out with." I looked at him and waited for him to respond.

"Well, you're about to find out if they are. Here they come." Emmett pointed to the girls that were approaching us.

It was Rosalie, a small girl with black hair, and...was that Bella?

As the girls got closer, I could in fact see Bella. When she realized it was me she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me wide eyed.

BPOV

Luckily for me most of the classes I had were with Alice. Including the last class of the day.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house after school today." Alice asked as the period was coming to an end.

"Sure Alice. Where do you live?" I asked her.

"I live in the Pierre hotel. But that's temporary until my mom finishes redecorating our entire townhouse." Alice said.

"Oh, that's cool." _I live in the Pierre hotel, too. Just ask Edward Cullen. _

"Alice, I know I've only known you for like 8 hours, but if I tell you something will you keep it as a secret?" I bit my lip and waited for her to answer.

"Sure, Bella. What's bothering you?" She looked worried.

I took a deep breath and told her everything. About my encounter with Edward Cullen, the lie, and my tiny crush on him. If I'm confessing I better spill everything.

"Bella, why did you do that?" Alice wasn't mad at me, she was just concerned.

"Because I thought he was one of those rich, snobby kids who would look down on me if I told him the truth. Besides since I used a fake name then there's no way he can track me down or anything. And no one in this school knows me." I looked down at my desk to avoid eye contancr with Alice.

"Bella, do you see me as a snobby, rich kid?" Alice's eyes widened and they were all watery.

"Of course not Alice. You're the only person who's even talked to me in this school. You're the closest thing I've had to a best girlfriend." I gave her a small smile.

She returned the smile and hugged me.

"Look Bella, I don't if Edward is like the other 'snobby, rich kids' but you have to at least give him a chance. You barely know him." Alice was trying to be supportive, but she didn't know what it was like to be from Brooklyn.

"It doesn't even matter now. I probably won't see him again." I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder.

Just then a tall, blonde girl stormed over to where we were sitting and took a seat on the empty desk in front of Alice.

Alice looked at the girl skeptically, and then back to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked the blonde girl.

When the girl turned around, I realized it was Rosalie Hale. She was part of Tanya's posse. But she seemed a bit nicer than Tanya and her other 'minions'.

"Just girl drama. Are you new here?" She asked Alice.

"Yeah, I just transferred from Ross School in East Hampton. I'm Alice Brandon." Alice gave her a warm smile and Rosalie returned it.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you." Then she turned and looked at me. "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

I stared at her in shock. How did she know who I was?

"How did you know who I was?"

"Well, I know you're quiet and all but you're at the top of our class. To tell you the truth you're one of my favorite people in this entire school. You don't get into drama and I'm assuming you're not a bitch like Tanya. I'm done with her. I can't take it anymore with her and her bullshit."

"Oh, thank you." I gave her a small smile.

"So you guys want to hang out with me after school? Since I've resigned being Tanya's 'minion' I'm free to do whatever I want!" Rosalie sounded really excited.

"Sure!" Alice said happily. "What should we do?"

Then the bell rang and we gathered our stuff. As we walked out the door Tanya gave Rosalie a dirty look. Rosalie rolled her eyes and flipped her off. When Tanya left Rosalie lauged and high-fived Alice.

Just then Rosalie took out her phone and started texting.

Me and Alice just watched her curiously.

"AH HA! How's about you two come to Central Park with me to play soccer with my boyfriend and his two other friends. It's been awhile since I've hung out with him without Tanya." Rosalie sneered her name.

"Are his friends cute?" Alice asked casually.

"Very. Hot is more like it." Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Then why aren't we at Central Park?" Alice grabbed me and Rosalie and hailed a cab.

When we got there, I saw three boys. A tall, muscular boy with dark curly hair. Another one with blonde hair, tall as well, with blue eyes. And the third one had familiar bronze hair and green eyes. When we got closer to the boys, Rosalie sprinted to hug Emmett and Alice seemed to be in her own world as she approached the blonde boy.

When I could see the green-eyed, bronze haired up close, I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Edward Cullen. Oh, shit.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward said as he approached me.

"You two, know each other?" Rosalie said as she untangled herself from Emmett's grip.

I shot Alice a worried look and she froze as she looked at the two of us with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, I bumped into her this morning. And we started talking." Edward said with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Bella was the girl that Tanya was bitching on about?" Rosalie said to herself.

"Tanya was what?" Edward seemed surprised but then angry.

"Nevermind. She'll tell you about it later. Besides, I don't want anything to do with your crazy girlfriend Edward. I've traded up and are now hanging out with Alice and Bella." Rosalie gave me and Alice a huge smile.

"So we know Rosalie Hale and Bella Mason. Who are you?" The blonde guy said. Rosalie looked confused when the boy said 'Mason' and not 'Swan'.

"Her name's not Ma-" Rosalie was cut off by Alice while I gave Rosalie a serious look. Rosalie quickly shut her mouth and nodded.

"I'm Alice Brandon. Just moved here from East Hampton." She gave him her biggest smile and put her hand out so she sould shake it.

The boy's smile widened and he took her small hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you. If you ever need a tour of the city I'm your boy."

"I'll be sure to remember that." She winked at him and slightly blushed.

"Alright, if you two are done flirting, who wants to play soccer?" Rosalie's boyfriend yelled.

"Emmett, have some manners." Rosalie rolled her eyes while laughing.

"How are we going to split up the teams?" Edward asked while looking at me. I blushed and turned away.

"Umm, I'll just sit this one out. I'm not exactly the girl you want to have on your team considering the fact that I trip over everything. Yes, that includes blades of grass." I said shyly.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm the captain of the soccer team. If you're on my team then you are guaranteed a victory." Edward said.

"Cullen, we all know that me and Emmett are the captains too, so victory is not guarenteed." Jasper taunted Edward.

"How about girls versus boys?" Alice said innocently.

The boys sort of laughed with the exception of Jasper who just kept smiling at her. Rosalie and Alice seemed pissed with their reactions. And I just stood there with a worried expression.

"You're kidding right?" Emmett said still laughing.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm serious. If the girls win then you guys have to be our 'butlers' for an entire day with no complaining. Doing everything we do." Alice said a little too confident.

"And if we win, then you have to be our little 'French maids' wearing whatever we tell you to wear doing whatever we tell you to do." Emmett and Alice looked at each other and smirked.

"Deal." Alice said.

"Deal." Emmett agreed.

I grabbed Alice by the arm and started spazzing out on her.

"Alice? You do realize with me, you're going to loose right?"

Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Bella, darling, we are girls. We can use our sexuality to distract them."

"Yeah, Emmett will be easy. Jasper looks like his eyes on Alice so she'll take care of him. And you, Bella, seem to have Edward wrapped around your finger." Rosalie said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" I asked Rosalie.

"Bella, I know things. Just trust me, ok?" She looked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine, I'll play. But I don't guarantee a victory." I gave up.

"That's the spirit! Now come on!" Alice and Rosalie dragged me to the center of the field.

"Ok so, Jasper will guard Alice. Emmett, I'll guard you, and Bella gets Edward." I blushed when Rosalie said that last part.

"We'll play until one of us gets 2 points. Ok?" Emmett said smugly.

"Fine." Rosalie said.

When we finally started playing, at first the boys were taking it easy on us. They jogged instead of running and they gave easy passes. So we used that to our advantage. On one passed where Emmett was passing it to Jasper, Alice darted out of nowhere, stole the ball and made a point.

Us three girls jumped happily up and down and started to 'trash talk' the boys.

From the look of their faces they were not expecting that. So when the ball was put in the center again they started to turn up the game.

Alice and Rosalie began to feel the pressure. On the boys' team, Edward was their fastest player, Emmett was strong, and Jasper had great technique.

I could see that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were using actual plays. And at one point they managed to score.

The score was tied 1-1. The game was harder than the boys expected. Alice was like a little dart and Rosalie wasn't afraid to get hurt. It was me that had to step it up.

I called time out and made Rose and Alice huddle up.

"I have a plan." When I said this, Rosalie and Alice smiled.

I told them and they seemed to approve it. We broke away and put the plan in action.

"Wow, it's really hot." Rosalie said rather loudly. She peeled off her school blazer and unbottuned her white dress shirt, revealing her black bra.

Emmett's eyes seemed to pop out.

"Rosalie, you're right! Soccer's making me very hot." Alice did what Rose did and revealed a pink bra.

Jasper seemed to drool.

"You know what? You guys are right. I'm getting a little stuffy myself." I said removing my blazer and even removing my white shirt leaving me openly in a red lacy bra. I was not being a maid to these boys, and desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, I enjoyed Edward's reaction.

He bit his lip and looked his gaze was completely on me.

"Damn." I heard Emmett say.

"Ok, boys let's go. This one's for all the marbles." Rose said.

Earlier I had observed that Emmett would always fake pass to Jasper and then actually passed it to Edward who I could never stop. So this time I told Alice to switch with me while the play was going on because I knewthe boys will get confused and Edward would follow me, while Alice would get the ball pass it to Rose and score.

We did this exact play and scored. Alice, Rosalie, and I jumped up and cheered. The boys were mad that they lost and Emmett even said we were cheating.

"No fair. First you take off your shirts and then you do an amazing play and win." He pouted and Rosalie kissed his cheek while Alice and I laughed.

"So who was the mastermind to come up with this plan?" Jasper said looking at me, Rosalie, and Alice.

"Guilty." I said.

"You?" Edward said with an amused expression.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"I knew you would somehow formulate a plan to win this game." Edward smiled.

"Oh, and how did you know that?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Like the Black-Eyed Peas song says 'I gotta a feeling'." Jasper punched Edward's arm and they both laughed.

"You girls wanna get something eat?" Jasper asked.

"I'm starving!" Emmett complained.

"You always are. I guess losing to girls must make you even hungrier." Rosalie winked at him and he pouted.

"Let's go get some pizza. I know where we can get the best pizza ever." Edward said and held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and the six of us made our way to eat pizza.

It seemed right holding his hand. It didn't feel like the girl from rooklyn walking with the boy from the Upper East Side. It felt normal.

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
